Sophie Delarosa
Sophie Delarosa is one the main characters of Bella and the Bulldogs. Personality Sophie is Bella's cheerleading, no-nonsense BFF. She's got a short fuse, but growing up with nine brothers will do that to you. she is also a total snob and shallow. She only date hot guys who are good looking. Yes, you read that correctly. NINE. She's a straight shooter, loyal friend and Bella's adviser on all things boy-related! History Season 1 Newbie QB Sophie and Pepper await Bella's arrival, but she still doesn't show up. Sophie and Pepper blame Bella for not coming. That's Some Gossip, Girl Pretty in Stink Tex Fest Sawyer and Sophie challenge each other to the pepper eating contest after a prank Sawyer did to her, but was meant for one of his other friends, Jerry. Later Sophie cons Sawyer into eating hot red peppers then reveals that she was eating sweet peppers as Sawyer screams in agony. Dancing in the End Zone That's My Tri-Five! Backseat Quarterback Sophie is paired with Newt as lab partners. At first, Sophie was against her having to work with Newt. She asked for their teacher if she could switch with someone; he accepted. Newt begged their teacher to keep them as partners. Newt became partners with Pepper. Sophie was not having any ''fun at all with her new partner. She notices that Pepper was having fun with Newt and Newt seemed to have fun too. This made Sophie upset. She decides to be partners with Newt again. This made Newt very happy. In this episode, Sophie gradually warms up to Newt. Appearance Sophie is very pretty with long brown hair and matching pretty brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing a skirt or dress with long socks or leg warmers, combat boots and a cardigan. Relationships Bella Dawson Bella is one of Sophie's best friends. Pepper Pepper is one of Sophie's best friends. Newt Newt has a crush on Sophie, but it's one sided due to the fact that Sophie gets disgusted every time he tries to flirt with her. In Backseat Quarterback when the two get paired as lab partners and she sees the fun side of him, she begins to warm up to him. In Sha-Boo! Ya, she kisses him on the cheek and thanks him for saving her life. Sawyer Huggins Ever since Sawyer accidentally pranked her, she has had a grudge on him. ''See also: Sawyer and Sophie Troy Dixon It seems like Sophie doesn't like Troy because he doesn't listen and can't follow simple instructions. Luis Delarosa Luis is one of her nine brothers. Ricky Delarosa Ricky is one of her nine brothers. Quotes Trivia *She has nine brothers. *Newt has a crush on her. *It is unknown that she and her two brothers, Luis and Ricky, are triplets. *She used to lock her brothers in a closet and beat them up at school. *She knows how to speak English and Spanish. *It's revealed in That's My Tri-Five that she lied to Newt by saying that she has a lumberjack boyfriend who lives in Canada. (Which she doesn't.) *Sophie has two different coloured eyes. One is brown, the other is hazel. *She watches Ba Ha Beach, a TV show. *She Might secretly like Newt. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cheerleaders Students